


(Not) Everybody Hates Math |（不是）人人都恨数学（by missbecky，翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　托尼的话却出乎意料。“你不喜欢数学？”他问，声音小心翼翼地保持着平静。<br/>　　“不喜欢，”彼得道，因为宽慰而说得有些大声，“我恨数学。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Everybody Hates Math |（不是）人人都恨数学（by missbecky，翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Not) Everybody Hates Math](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104904) by missbecky. 



　　时候已经不早了，他真的应该去睡觉，然而彼得还是顽强地抵抗着睡意。他深深喜爱着那些与托尼独处的时刻，两个人都心满意足，睡意昏沉。一切都温暖平静的时候，他可以假装这幸福可以永远持续下去。

　　他蹭了蹭托尼的脊背，脸颊紧挨着托尼的蝴蝶骨。他爱极了托尼的后背，大片美丽的肌肤裸露着等待亲吻和爱抚。这正是他现在正忙活着的事——懒散地用手在他身上画着圈，动作因为睡意而愈加迟缓。

　　托尼满足地低哼一声。“你之前都去哪儿了啊？”他含混的声音被埋进枕头里。

　　他指的当然是比喻义，但彼得还是不由自主地思索起这个问题的答案。他们年纪只差不到一岁；若是上天曾给予他们一同长大的机会，那他们还可以当同班同学。

　　但显然不可能是这么回事，他们各自的身世背景实在相差太远。奇妙之处在于，早年间他们走过的路大相径庭，最终却成了这样相似的两个人。

　　“嘿。”托尼在他身下动了动，然后翻了个身，与他面对面。

　　“怎么了？”彼得问道。真不幸，他现在完全清醒了。

　　“你又来了。”托尼说。他看起来也不怎么困了。

　　“又来什么了？”彼得迟钝地问道，已经相当确定自己不想听见答案。

　　“想得很大声。”托尼说。

　　他没办法真的反驳，所以只是耸了耸肩。“算是吧。”

　　托尼倾身过来吻他。“跟我说说。”

　　彼得回吻他，因为不愿意让托尼觉得他接下来要说的话像是指责。“我在想啊，你十六岁的时候大概已经开上酷炫的跑车了，而我还得坐在某个寄养家庭的房间里，强迫自己把数学作业的答案写对。”

　　托尼眨了眨眼。有一秒钟他的神情几乎是沉痛的——却不是为了他自己。彼得已经做好准备听他同情的安慰了。

　　托尼的话却出乎意料。“你不喜欢数学？”他问，声音小心翼翼地保持着平静。

　　“不喜欢，”彼得道，因为宽慰而说得有些大声，“我恨数学。”

　　“那你干嘛还做？”托尼问他。

　　“因为数学和理科必须拿高分才行。”彼得简短地说，很庆幸自己听起来情绪稳定。“因为我要进NASA。因为我要离开那里，去太空。”母亲去世以后，那是那段时日里他唯一的动力[1]。唯一一个他从未失去过方向，从未放手的目标。

　　这一回同情的安慰避无可避了；他这等同于在乞求。但托尼再一次让他惊讶了，他只是朝他微笑。

　　“怎么了？”他问，“你怎么笑成那样？”

　　“因为，”托尼说，“我终于找着啦。我知道你的缺点了。”

　　托尼像那样微笑的时候，眼睛都亮了起来。最初认识的时候他都没怎么笑过，但近来他好像真的挺开心。看见他这样子，他别无选择只能同样报以微笑。“我就一个缺点吗？”彼得有些好笑地问道。

　　“目前为止就一个，”托尼说，“不过这个缺点可大了。”

　　噢，这下好了。“恕我愚钝，能否给个提示？”他问。

　　托尼这下是在窃笑了。“你讨厌数学。”

　　彼得瞪着他。“这就是我的缺点？”

　　托尼点点头。

　　“来真的吗？搞了半天你就研究出这？”他的选择明明数不胜数。他的很多缺点跟托尼一样，但这并不代表那就很光彩了。

　　托尼提高了声音，开始对不存在的听众播音。“各位，注意了！彼得·奎尔讨厌数学！”他眼里亮起淘气的光，“我是不是该给整艘飞船广播一遍？”

　　“我劝你不要，”彼得生硬地说，“如果你打扰德拉克斯怀中美人儿的安眠，他可是会火冒三丈的。”接着他控制不住地笑了起来，莫名觉得荒唐。“你认真的吗？我唯一的缺点就是恨数学？人人都恨数学。”

　　“我就不恨，”托尼说，“我超爱数学。”接着他又认真起来。“但我更爱 _你_ ，所以就原谅你了吧。”他托住彼得的一边脸颊，修长的手指拨开他的额发。“以及郑重申明，我十四岁起就开始开酷炫的跑车了，不是十六岁。”

　　“瞧见没？”彼得说。他感觉到两具身体的热度，心神荡漾时更加难以把注意力集中在对话上。“显然数学是我的弱项。”

　　托尼拿过他的手，与他十指交握。“看来我得想个办法让你喜欢数学了。”

　　“是吗？”彼得说。他现在完全清醒了。“你要怎么办呢？”

　　“如果我说我给你二十五的立方，除以一千个吻——但前提是你要答对？”托尼把他的手拿到唇边，温热的吐息掻过他的指尖——却将将止住，没有形成一个真正的吻。

　　“啊，”彼得说，“非常实用。我喜欢。”他翻身平躺，托尼靠过去半压在他身上。“不过立方是乘几次来着？”

　　托尼亲吻他，动作温柔绵长。“你没救了。”

　　彼得抱住他，一只手抚过托尼平滑的脊背。“那你最好来教教我。”他说。

 

（完）

 

————————

译注：

[1]在漫画原作中，幼年彼得目睹母亲被外星人杀死，从此决心为母亲复仇。为了去银河系找到并手刃仇人，他拼命学习航天知识，后来进入了NASA。详情可阅读《银河守护者V1》等漫画。 ~~这个故事告诉我们就算不喜欢也要学好数理化。~~  



End file.
